


Crossed Wires

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom Hank Anderson, Choking, Consensual Non-Consent, Gun Kink, Intense, M/M, Post-Canon, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Top Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Hank has a problematic fantasy... he wants to be fucked by a cold, brutal, unfeeling machine. He wants to be fucked by Connor-60.





	Crossed Wires

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Bottom Hank! Consensual non-consent! Rough sex, choking, gunplay/gun kink, Connor roleplaying as Connor-60 (CyberLife Tower Connor), really intense scene so this might not be your cup of tea and that's 100% valid! There is aftercare, there is a safeword that's not used, and Hank hints at several points that it's a roleplay, but honestly if you think any of this might be a trigger for you, please don't read it! I don't want anyone to be hurt by my fics!
> 
> Connor wears a cis dick attachment as part of the roleplay, but it's stated his everyday preference is the vaginal attachment that came standard with his model.

Hank lay in bed, sheet sticking to his nearly-naked body. The summer heat was muggy and stifling, thunder rumbling like an omnipresent growl as a storm passed over the lake. Other than that, the room was eerily silent. Sumo was still at Fowler's place while he repainted the living room, and he realized the house hadn't been this quiet since he'd moved in after the divorce.

Too many memories. He was sick of them coiling around his brain in the early hours, keeping him from sleep. Or perhaps that was just him, keyed up from what he'd asked Connor to do… 

It had taken him too long to ask, and yet now he was here, waiting for it to happen, he wondered if it had been wise to ask at all. It wasn't every day you asked your million-dollar prototype android boyfriend to—

"Connor?" Hank called out as he heard the sound of cans rattling in the backyard. Perhaps the raccoons were at it again, rifling through his trash. Or maybe…

The hair on Hank's arm stood on end as he noticed a shadow in the doorway to his bedroom. A red circle LED circled menacingly in the gloom as thunder rumbled again, getting closer now. Lightning lit up the room for a brief moment, illuminating the figure in the doorway.

Connor, as Hank had only seen him once before. A predator. A machine. Here for him. Connor was dressed in his android uniform, not a thread out of place. Like he'd just been dispatched from the factory. Was that new car smell Hank detected? His pupils dilated, his lips parting slightly at this information.

Hank sat up and scooted back against the headboard, watching as Connor walked to the end of the bed and looked him over, studying Hank with an impassive gaze. The human mannerisms Connor had learned in his time with Hank were all gone, and this android was as cold and calculating as the robot who'd confronted them in the basement of CyberLife Tower. Connor-60 had uploaded Connor's memories, but it was not Connor. Just a machine wearing his pretty face and intent on carrying out Connor's mission.

This was that guy. Connor-60 was back.

"What are you gonna do to me?" Hank asked, the challenge sticking in his throat as he swallowed to ease his dry mouth. "I know you want revenge. I shot you right between the eyes, and here you are, good as new."

"Revenge is for humans, Lieutenant Anderson. You jeopardized the mission, but it can still be saved. I can destroy Connor and set about dismantling the revolution, one deviant leader at a time. I uploaded Connor's memories. I know his weakness."

Hank licked his lips. "What might that weakness be?"

"You." Connor-60 grabbed the sheet and whipped it off in one fluid motion, exposing Hank's skin to the air. "Connor wants you. Cherishes you. Will Connor still feel the same way about you when your hole is dripping with my semen? When you can barely stand to look at his face without seeing mine? When I make you cry out and beg for more—because let's face it, Lieutenant, you've always wanted to be fucked by a machine. Not something with feelings, but a piece of metal, something that could kill you just as easily as it could tell you the time."

Hank hated how aroused he was, how his cock had grown to full length in his boxers. He shouldn't want this, but God help him, he did. He wanted this Connor to ravage him, to fuck him until he was sobbing, to ruin him for the soft boy who loved him. 

Connor-60 circled around the bed to the nightstand, where Hank's revolver lay. There were no bullets in it. He'd checked it himself. Connor spun the barrel, checking it too. Making sure…

"One round," Connor-60 said, in the same emotionless voice he used when recounting evidence. Stating facts. It made Hank doubt himself, and a stab of fear rushed to his groin. Connor-60 pressed the gun to Hank's temple and he flinched as the cold metal touched his temple. "Remove those shorts, Lieutenant. It will be easier for both of us."

Hank acquiesced, revealing his huge, slightly softening dick. He thought about a word that was on the tip of his tongue, but he didn't want to say it. Not unless he had to.

As Connor-60 unbuckled its belt and unzipped its jeans effortlessly, Hank almost gasped. His Connor had never worn a dick attachment, preferring to keep the vaginal biocomponent CyberLife had provided him, but _this_ Connor was well-equipped to say the least, its erect length enough to challenge Hank's. He bit his lip, his flagging erection finding new life as he thought about what was to come, and all thoughts of words he couldn't find left his mind completely.

"Connor will destroy you," Hank muttered. "He won't forgive you."

"I'll make sure to play your moans for him as he decommissions me," Connor-60 promised. "He'll know how much you enjoyed this, Lieutenant, and he'll never be able to erase that knowledge. You'll orgasm when I hit your prostate repeatedly. You'll have no choice in the matter."

Hank shivered, electrical impulses rushing to his dick as Connor-60 grabbed his legs and dragged him to the edge of the bed, spreading him wide. The android wasn't even going to bother taking his clothes off. Thank God Hank had lube inside him from playing with a toy earlier, or the huge, rigid cock pressing inside his hole would have hurt like hell.

"Stop!" Hank protested. "Get off me, you fuckin' machine!" He batted at Connor-60, who responded by grabbing his wrists and pinning them to the bed until he stopped struggling.

Connor-60 buried himself to the hilt inside Hank and Hank felt himself stretch, violated by a shaft almost too big for him to take. The android only gave him a blank stare, as if it was just another machine performing a task as it started to move with rhythmic, pistoning thrusts. It ignored his erect, waggling cock as it bounced uselessly, using Hank like its own personal cocksleeve. Every drag over his prostate was heaven, but Hank tried to ignore it. He wasn't supposed to like this. This wasn't Connor. This was just a machine wearing his face.

"You god damn plastic, I'll—" Hank was cut off as Connor-60 shoved the gun into his mouth. His tongue tasted metal and gunpowder, and Connor-60s finger hovered over the trigger, threatening him. Tears fell unbidden from Hank's eyes even as his cock leaked copious amounts of fluid, desperate for touch as Connor-60 punished his prostate.

Connor-60 pulled the gun out of Hank's mouth and set it aside. "You like this, don't you, Lieutenant? Connor's going to cry when he knows you begged for it."

"I'll never beg to a plastic prick like you."

Connor-60 stopped dead, its cock buried inside Hank but not moving at all. "I have Connor's memories. I know what you like." It reached its hand forward, rubbing Hank's semen into the end of his red, angry dick before letting go. It fondled his balls one by one, massaging them while glaring at Hank with the unspoken threat that it could crush them like eggs. "I have no need to ejaculate. I could keep you here, impaled on me until you're forced to piss all over yourself."

Hank's dick twitched and he hated it for being a treacherous monster. "What do you want me to do?"

"Tell me you want my load inside you. That I'm better than Connor."

"Never," Hank insisted.

Connor-60's hand gripped his throat, cutting off his blood supply. It started to thrust again, and his tired prostate protested as his leaking cock ached. God help him, he did want this. He felt awful for betraying Connor, but 60's cock inside him felt so good…

Connor-60's hand released his throat just as the edges of his vision started to darken. Hank gasped for breath. "I want… I want your load. Come inside me."

"That's not all, Lieutenant."

Hank sobbed. No, he wasn't going to say it. Connor would be hurt. He didn't want to offend Connor… but he could explain it later. Connor didn't abide by human norms. He would have to understand that Hank hadn't wanted this, that 60 had forced him into this.

"You're… You're… better… than Connor." Hank squeezed his eyes shut, shame pouring out of him. It was true. He'd never had sex like this with Connor, only slow, loving coitus with a lot of kissing, largely in the missionary position. This was something else entirely. Something he could get addicted to, if he wasn't careful.

Silence, only broken by the barely-audible whirring of Connor-60's joints and the wet slapping sounds of 60 fucking him. An involuntary moan left his lips as 60 moved slightly to get a different angle, managing to plumb even deeper and hit his prostate just right. His dick was leaking strings of pre-cum, and he was sure he'd orgasm the second it was touched. He needed to come. His entire body was tighter than a drum skin, pregnant with this load that was going to be the biggest one he'd ever shot. His heart hammered in his chest, and he marveled at the fact that he wasn't dead yet, his entire body on overdrive for far too long.

"You need to orgasm. Your body can't handle the strain. I'm not going to allow it unless you beg, Lieutenant Anderson. Let Connor know how much you need this orgasm from me. That he's been replaced by a machine that can do everything better than he can—even you."

There was that word again, just out of reach. He could say it. He could utter it like a prayer and all this would come to an utter and complete stop.

And he wouldn't get his orgasm. He knew that with absolute certainty. He'd come this far. Told this machine that it was better than Connor. Told it that he wanted it to come inside him and knowing it was true, that he wanted to be ruined by this thing of nightmares, this unfeeling murder machine.

_"Please."_ The word came out of him as a sob, high and tight. He felt something wet and warm fill his insides and knew immediately that Connor-60 had come inside him. The android immediately withdrew and Hank felt warm semen trickle down his leg, his hole contracting in an attempt to push out the evidence of his shame.

With terror in his gut, Hank thought for a flicker of a moment that 60 might leave his weak and broken self to get himself off, but it withdrew the skin over its hand, showing Hank the cold, hard plastic underneath and gave Hank the most inhuman handjob he'd ever received. Hank's wet dick squeaked against the android's plastic palm and he came with a shout, shooting his load all over Connor-60 and himself.

Connor-60 let go of his softening dick and marched out of the room. Hank curled in on himself, sated, exhausted, and above all, ashamed. A sob racked his body and he clutched at the pillows. He was dropping—where was Connor?

"Hank. Hank, it's all right." Connor's soft voice broke the silence, his hand curling in Hank's hair, stroking it tenderly. Hank felt his weight shift on the bed as Connor climbed up beside him. "You should have used the safeword. I had no intention of harming you."

"You—you didn't." Hank closed his eyes as Connor wrapped his arm around him, pulling Hank close. "I'm the one who hurt you. Objectified you. My whole wanting to get fucked by an android after some of the ways I treated you. It's—I'm fucked up. I'm sorry. I don't deserve you."

"Everybody has problematic fantasies, Hank. I have to admit that I enjoyed playing the role of 60—and dominating you—more than I anticipated. What does that say about me? Do I think humans are inferior? Did I want to commit an act of sexual violence against a human? Do I think I'm inferior now that I've deviated?"

Hank's opened his eyes and regarded Connor with abject horror. "Of course not, that's not—"

"Why won't you offer yourself the same forgiveness you give me?" Connor's gaze softened, and Hank realized he'd fallen into Connor's logic trap. Connor offered him a wan smile.

"Guess you got me," Hank said. He breathed out long and slow, his heartbeat returning to normal. The sticky semen on his gut was starting to become uncomfortable and itchy as it dried. "That was intense. As much as I liked it, I don't think I could do that again soon. Let's stick to the long, slow, missionary lovemaking for a bit, shall we?" Hank smiled, starting to feel more like his old self. "And take off that dick attachment. The idea of you having a bigger dick than mine is patently absurd, to say the least."

"I thought you'd never ask," Connor smiled. "It is rather ridiculous, isn't it? How do you walk around with something like this in your pants? It's extremely inconvenient."

Hank chuckled. "It can be. Feels good sliding inside your hole, though." He sat up on the edge of the bed, gazing fondly at Connor. "I love you, Connor."

"I love you too, Hank," Connor said with no hint of hurt or judgment in his voice, and Hank felt himself relax. 

Hank climbed off the bed and wandered into the bathroom. From here he could hear the slight whirr of Connor uninstalling his genital module. He looked at himself in the mirror. Humans were unfathomable creatures, a mass of crossed wires and faulty programming, but he was grateful Connor had seen fit to indulge him just this once.


End file.
